mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Oogtar
'''Oogtar '''was a caveman resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. He originally came from Yoshi's Island, but eventually he moved to the city to chase his dreams and meet new friends. Then he died. Story Appearances * Bowling * Featuring Dante's Inferno Biography Oogtar grew on up in the primitive Dome City, a town populated by cavemen located in Dinosaur Land. As a child, Oogtar had a reputation for pulling pranks and often caused headaches for the city's residents, as well as Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. He lived with his mother, father, and sister, and was a good friend to Yoshi. Due to being a caveman, Oogtar developed a rather simple dialect of English, which he retained even into adulthood. Having grown up around other cavemen his whole life, Oogtar decided to diversify his life experiences by moving to the larger, more metropolitan Mushroom City. There, he made new friends, one of which was Terence. The two developed a bond as Mario characters who had been largely forgotten in the series' games and media. Oogtar was also friendly with Terence's cousin, Shy Guy and his roommate Bullet Bill. One day, the four friends decided to spend time together at the bowling alley. The evening started out wonderfully for Oogtar when he rolled a strike on his first roll. However, things went sour quickly when the mythical beast, Leviathan, came crashing through the walls of the bowling alley. It destroyed the interior of the building and ate Oogtar whole before anybody else could process what was happening. Oogtar was killed instantly by the beast's rampage, shocking his friend Terence. Due to being a prankster and a fan of Sonic Underground, Oogtar was sent to Hell following his death. Wishing to atone for his sins, he set out to reform sinners in the living world so they could avoid sharing his fate. To this end, Oogtar wore a disguise, a mask resembling Ugandan Knuckles. He also blackmailed the powerful Ghost Rider by kidnapping his pet turtle, forcing the vengeful anti-hero to assist him without question. Oogtar's first and only target was Wario, who had already cemented himself as the very embodiment of greed, a cardinal sin. Despite good intentions, Oogtar approached Wario as threateningly as possible. Oogtar gave Wario an opportunity to repent, but he refused to take the situation seriously and fell asleep. Dressed in a long black robe with a hood that obscured his mask, Oogtar violently shook Wario to wake him up and introduced himself as The Ghost of Late to the Christmas Party. As Ghost Rider prepared to capture Wario with his mystical chain, the man attempted to call his friend, Toad, for help. Before Wario was dragged off to Hell, Oogtar removed his hood and revealed his Ugandan Knuckles mask. This prompted the arrival of the Meme Police, who were too late to stop the kidnapping. Upon returning to Hell, Wario managed to negotiate a deal with Oogtar. He planned to monetize horrible internet memes to take over hell and make himself rich. Oogtar, who believed he would share in the wealth, gave up on his redemption plan and assisted Wario. In no time at all, Hell was infested by awful internet memes and e-celebrities, powered by the propagation of online content. While the residents of Hell were tormented by memes, Oogtar and Wario relaxed and watched television in one of Hell's deepest pits. Their break was cut short when Waluigi and Toad arrived to put an end to the memes. Oogtar admitted that he intended to share in the profits made from the memes; this infuriated Wario as he expected to keep all of the earnings for himself. Before Wario could turn on Oogtar, Ghost Rider showed up at his side. However, Waluigi and Toad managed to brutally subdue the ghost before them. Soon after, the Meme Police managed to apprehend all of the memers and return Ghost Rider's pet turtle to him; the sheriff also came to assist with the clean-up and interrogation of Oogtar. The group removed Oogtar's mask, to reveal another mask resembling the Caveman. The sheriff then removed his own mask to reveal that he was the real Caveman. Realizing that Oogtar was in another disguise, they removed the second mask to show his true identity. Oogtar showed great remorse, but Bowser decided that the best course of action was to throw all guilty parties (excluding Wario, for some reason) into a volcano. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shy Guy and Bullet Bill Series Category:Toad Series Category:Deceased Characters